Prodigy
by Prunella7
Summary: Allen Walker is the Millennium Earl's prodigy, and his only purpose in life is to be Neah's perfect host. But when he's captured during a raid on the Black Order, will his loyalties change? All for the sake of one olive-haired Exorcist? Eventual AllenxLenalee. Writen for Zoe Whiteraven, who gave me the idea. Rated T 'cause I'm paronoid. R&R please! Ch. 7 now out!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an idea I got from Zoe Whiteraven. She initially wanted it to be a Yullen fanfic, but I don't ship yaoi. But I did like this idea, so instead I'm writing it as an AllenxLenaleee fic. There are some references in here to 'The Mansion', which is described in my other fic, ****Allen's Backstory his real parents.**** I highly encourage you to read it, but in the meantime, I'll just fill you in. The Mansion is basically the Earl's supper creepy lair of evil. Anyway, enjoy!**

**As always, reviews are appreciated, and of course, D. Gray-man is not mine. **

**Bold text is from Allen's point of view. **

Regular text is from Lenalee's point of view. The whole thing is written in third person, but from these two perspectives. Hope that makes sense.

777

**The first time that he saw her, he almost killed her. **

**The time had finally come for the Noah to launch an all-out attack on the Black Order's HQ. As Allen charged into battle, he saw a girl maybe around his age streaking forwards to meet his attack. The first thing he noticed was how incredibly fast she was. The second was her incredibly long olive green hair. **

**But the young Noah prodigy had no time to admire her, for in the next second, she was upon him. He almost broke his back bending over backwards to avoid her roundhouse kick. As he straightened up once again, he grasped his left arm with his right hand, and pulled.**

The young Exorcist gasped when she saw the arm come out of its socket and turn into a glowing white sword. She recognized it for what it was immediately. Innocence! How had this young boy, who was fighting for the Noah, gotten hold of Innocence? More importantly, why was he working for the Noah, and not the Order?

But Lenalee realized she'd have to worry about those questions later, after she had captured him, as he was about to take off her head with said sword.

**She leaped, back flipping in mid-air, landing perfectly on her feet, several yards away from Allen. He watched, fascinated, as her agile body flew through the air. She was beautiful. She landed in a battle position, ready to leap at any moment. She seemed confused when he didn't immediately attack, but kept her stance. **

**Allen lowered the sword to his side, knowing this girl posed no real threat to him. After all, he was the Millennium Earl's prodigy, the next in line with the Noah gene. He had been trained all of his life for one purpose, and one purpose only; to be the perfect host for Neah, when the time came. **

"**What's your name?" he asked the mysterious acrobatic Exorcist. He ignored the sounds of battle all around him. He had been trained not to let anything distract him from his mission. At the moment, his mission was to learn this young Exorcist's name. **

**Instead of answering, she again launched herself at Allen. She was so fast that he almost didn't sidestep in time. Almost.**

"**What's your name?" he asked again. Seeing that she would have to answer his question if she wanted this battle to go anywhere, she stood tall and crossed her arms over her chest.**

"**And why do you want to know that?" **

"**I like to know the name of my victims before I kill them," Allen said back, his face completely free of emotion, just as he'd been trained. **

The scary part was, he looked completely sincere. Who _was_ this guy? Well, one thing was for sure; there was no way in hell was she about to tell this guy her name. She didn't deign to answer him, so instead just raised one eyebrow at him as if to say 'really?' For a moment, his poker face fell, and he looked shocked. Obviously, this guy was not used to sarcasm. She rolled her eyes, and, seeing no more point in pursuing the fight, she zipped off to kill some akuma instead. At least _they_ would take a fight to the death seriously.

**Allen watched as she took off into the night air, somersaulting at the climax of her jump, and then bringing her heels down hard onto an akuma, splitting it in two. Who **_**was**_** she? No one had every dared talk to him like that back at The Mansion. **

_**Forget about it Allen, **_**he told himself. **_**Get back to the mission. **_

**The Earl's orders had been to infiltrate and steal all of the Order's Innocence, but to try to keep the death toll to a minimum. After all, the Order was very useful when it came to finding Innocence. As soon as they had another decent amount of Innocence pieces, the Noah would return and take those as well. **

**Allen ran past Tyki and Road fighting side by side against a group of about five Exorcists. Allen tried not to laugh at the bored expression on their faces. **

**No one saw him as he ran straight through the gates, not even the Gatekeeper. Quickly, following the instructions the Earl had given him, he made his way to the platform, which floated almost magically in the hollow center of the huge tower. **

**It took about a minute for the platform to take him down to Hevlaska's chamber. **

"**Allen Walker," intoned the giant octopus-like women in front of him. "I have been expecting you."**

"**Hand over the Innocence," he demanded, very much wanting to complete his mission, and get back to The Mansion. **

"**I cannot do that," Hevlaska sighed, sounding almost…disappointed? **

"**Then I'm afraid I will have to take it by force," and, not hesitating, he walked forwards and stabbed the gigantic lady right in the middle of what should have been her stomach. **

**Surprisingly, it didn't seem to hurt her. Perhaps she was immune to Innocence. **_**Which would make**__**sense, **_**Allen thought wryly, **_**seeing as her entire body is a house for it. **_

**Regardless of the effect on Hevlaska, Allen reached into the hole he had made in her, and began feeling around for the pieces of Innocence. **

**But just as he felt the familiar shape of a cube under his fingers, he was dragged away from Hevlaska. Turning around, he saw it was the same girl as before. Apparently he hadn't gone unseen after all. But no matter. He would simply knock her unconscious, and then steal the Innocence. But before he had the chance, the girl's leg kicked up and towards his head, and this time, he wasn't fast enough to dodge it. **

777

That's it for chapter one! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Lenore91, WithoutWingsX, and Zoe Whiteraven for reviewing, and thanks to everyone else who followed/favored this story! I thank you for your support. And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present: chapter two!**

**Reviews appreciated, and if you think D. Gray-man is mine, then your mother is a baboon. No offense, I love baboons. **

**Bold text is Allen's POV, **regular is Lenalee's. Enjoy!

777

Lenalee watched the sleeping figure. She noticed things she hadn't before. Like the fact that his hair was naturally white, not dyed. He also had an odd upside down pentacle scar, tracing down to his eye, and then picking up again beneath it, tracing his cheekbone. And before, she had thought he was older than her, but it had been hard to tell, what with the mask over his face and all. Now, with it removed, she saw that he couldn't be more than fifteen, a year younger than her.

Really she felt sorry for the boy. Somehow he had ended up on the Earl's side of the war. She wasn't sure how the other Noah treated him, or what his life was like, but she did know that this boy must have been around, and maybe the cause, of murder all his life.

But still one thought loomed over the rest: how had he gotten ahold of Innocence? Komui had taken blood to analyze from the boy, and had examined his left arm. According to him, this boy had been born with the Innocence already inside him. But why had the Innocence, of all the people in the world, chosen him? Innocence was supposed to be God's gift to human kind, a miracle substance that would help the humans win the war against the Millennium Earl. Innocence was capable of choosing it's Accommodator; so why had this piece chosen someone on the Noah's side? Was it a sign?

Sadly, ever since Hevlaska had been attacked by this boy, she hadn't spoken. The scientists had concluded that it wasn't from shock, and the boy hadn't done anything to her. She simply didn't want to speak. Everyone had tried everything to get her to tell them about this mysterious white-haired boy with the scar, but she still said nothing.

Lenalee jumped when the boy groaned and started to sit up, only to discover that his ankles and wrists had been shackled to the bed. Coming fully awake now, he started to panic. He then seemed to realize he would be going nowhere, and then calmly started to examine the room. He didn't even look surprised when he saw Lenalee sitting by his bed.

**He recognized her immediately as the girl who had knocked-kicked-him unconscious. She seemed startled when he smiled and said, "What's your name?" Recovering her composure, she smirked, realizing what he was trying to do. **

"**And why would you want to know that?"**

"**I like to know the names of people strong enough to capture me," he replied, again showing no expression whatsoever on his face. The girl's smirk widened, and then broke out in a full out smile. **

"**Tell you what," she said, leaning forwards a bit. "I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours. Deal?"**

**He thought about it for a minute, and then nodded. It wasn't like the information would help the Order in any way. The Earl had made sure any human record of him had been erased completely. And he **_**really **_**wanted to know this Exorcist's name. **

"**Alright then," she said, looking relieved he had agreed. "You first." Allen took this girl as someone who kept her word, and so knew that she wouldn't try to weasel out of the deal. **

"**My name is Allen Walker. And yours is?"**

"**Lenalee Lee." **

"**Well Lenalee, you must be quite an Exorcist to be able to capture me." **

"**Like it was hard. You didn't even **_**try**_** to be discreet."**

"**Then it's a good thing I learn from my mistakes."**

"**Why? Planning on invading the Order again? Not tied up like that you aren't." He simply gave her a knowing smile. But on the inside, his thoughts were whirling. How could he have been so **_**reckless?**_** He had been trained by the Earl himself for this mission! He should have been more careful! As his banter went on with this girl-Lenalee-he mentally scolded himself for having been so arrogant. One of the lessons that had been pounded into him his whole life was to never, under any circumstances, underestimate your enemy. Even if they were a newborn infant. **

**Finally, something Lenalee said brought Allen out of his self-imposed lecture. "Are you hungry?"**

It was amazing how much Allen could eat! He ate as if he'd been starved half to death, even though Komui had reported he was perfectly healthy. When Lenalee had gone down to the cafeteria to get him the freaking _feast_ he had ordered, she had told the guards at the door he was awake. Obviously, they had told Komui, for he was waiting outside the door when Lenalee and Jerry returned, who was helping her carry up all the food.

"Let me talk to him first," Lenalee had told her brother. Komui unreadily agreed, knowing it would be best to have as few people as possible interact with Allen. Maybe if a few key people interacted with him often, he would grow to be more talkative around them.

Lenalee saw immediately that this idea wouldn't work. As soon as Allen saw Jerry come in, his poker face removed all expression. Even after the head cook left, Lenalee noticed that he didn't give anything away. Sure, he bantered with her, but she noted that every time the conversation strayed to anything concerning the Noahs, Earl, or himself, he would move on to a different subject. They would get no answers from him readily. He had obviously been trained well.

Eventually, Komui came into the room and spoke with Allen. He didn't get anywhere either. He tried a million different tacks, but Allen deflected every one.

Eventually, Komui gave up for the day, and pulled Lenalee outside to talk. "Lenalee, we won't get anywhere like this," Komui began, but his sister cut in.

"You're not going to torture him," she told her older brother, steel in her eyes. She remembered her early years at the Order. She remembered what Lvellie had done to her to try to get her to cooperate. No one, not even the Earl himself, deserved to go through torture. And she would make sure that this boy at least would not have to endure any of that pain.

"Of course not," Komui soothed his sister. "But I do want you to become his friend."

"What?" Honestly, this was the last thing Lenalee had been expecting. He worked for the Noah! Yes she didn't want them to hurt Allen, but that didn't mean they had to befriend him! Now put on top of that that Komui was the most over-protective big brother _ever,_ and she was completely confused.

"Get to know him," Komui explained. "See if, over time, you can get anything out of him. He seems more comfortable around you, probably because you were the first one to speak with him. See if he'll spill anything." It seemed to Lenalee that it was hurting her brother to say this, and it was all she could do not to giggle.

Not trusting herself to speak, she simply nodded and watched her brother head back to the science division. Of course, she knew that he wouldn't actually be going back to work. He would probably make a 'detour' along the way to get coffee.

Secretly, Lenalee was very glad that she had been assigned this mission. There was something about Allen that she found…compelling. She wanted to know more about him. She wanted to break down that shell he put around himself and see what was inside, like a kid at Easter. She saw it as another challenge, waiting to be completed. Eager to get started, she turned and re-entered Allen's room.

777

**Nothing much happened in this chapter. It was more like a chapter to kinda set up the rest of the story. Next time though, I promise something more interesting will happen.**

**Review if you want me to post faster! If I get 10 or more reviews, I'll post within the next two days!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold text is Allen, **regular is Lenalee, and underlined is a supporting character. (Like another Exorcist of Noah. Not sure if this will happen again.)

D. Gray-man is not mine. Obviously. Enjoy!

777

**Allen Walker was no idiot. He knew what was going on. The Black Order didn't have that many Exorcists to begin with, and they were constantly being sent out on missions. So why was one hanging around him, when she could be out collecting Innocence, or killing akuma? Simple. He was her mission. **

**But she wasn't an idiot either. She knew that he knew. She didn't try to hide anything. And Allen found this…refreshing. **

Of course, he had been trained not to let anything slip. Lenalee knew that she would get nothing out of him, not even if the Order kept him hostage here for the rest of his life. Which, now that she thought about it, they probably would. If he didn't escape first. _I hope that's not for a while. I like talking to him. _Lenalee thought to herself.

Allen wasn't allowed to talk to most of the people in the Black Order. In fact, he never left his guarded room, and the only people allowed in there were Komui, Jerry, and Lenalee. The guards stood outside his door, and there was no window.

So for Lenalee, he was somewhat of a dumping ground. She could tell him practically anything, and he'd never be able to tell anyone else.

**Why did she tell him these things? They were sitting in his room, as usual, and Lenalee had just finished telling him all about her brother's crazy inventions that never seemed to work. But despite the fact that these things had nothing to do with him, he found their conversations quite interesting. He'd never talked to someone so full of life. Everything she did, she did it with a smile on her face. Every time she moved, she did so with an air of confidence and grace. And despite appearances, she wasn't anywhere near innocent. **

"**Allen?"**

"**Yes Lenalee?"**

"**Do you have any family? Besides the Noah I mean?" Should he tell her? After all, it wasn't crucial information about the Earl's plans. And he had held it in for so long. Of course, the rest of the Noahs knew, but no one ever talked about it; at least, not in front of him. It was his turn to tell her something. **

"I used to. I had a foster father." Lenalee was slightly shocked that he had relented to tell her, but she didn't show it. She just nodded for him to go on.

"His name was Mana Walker. I was abandoned when I was little, at a circus. You can guess the reason why," he said mournfully, holding up his left arm. "Mana found me and took me in. He raised me for years, as we travelled across the country, as performers. Then one day, he left. It was nothing new; sometimes he said he needed to make a trip by himself, and he'd leave for a few days. But he always came back. Until that night.

"He was gone for maybe two weeks, but I stayed where he'd left me, waiting for him to come back. But when he did…when he did he was dying. I couldn't see any wounds on him, but I knew he was going fast. He died in my arms."

"Do you miss him?" Lenalee asked him gently. He looked at her for a moment, and then slowly nodded.

"He was the closest thing I ever had to a father."

"How did you end up with the Earl?" He hesitated for a moment, but now that he had begun to talk, he couldn't seem to stop.

"It was right after Mana's funeral. I was sitting at his gravestone, when the Earl appeared. He offered to bring back Mana from the dead." Lenalee gasped. She knew what was coming next.

"Of course, I didn't know about akuma then, so I agreed. You know what happened next," he said, looking her straight in the eye. She nodded. Looking away again, he continued. "My Innocence activated, and I was forced to watch Mana die all over again. I blacked out, and the next thing I knew, I was in-"He cut off abruptly. "In a hotel," he finished lamely, though it was obviously a lie. Was it possible that he had almost let something slip? Was it a place only Noahs knew about?

But Lenalee stored these thoughts away to report to Komui later as Allen resumed his story. "At first, I tried to run away from the Earl. But eventually, he explained to me all about the akuma, why he was creating them. And I joined his cause."

Could she get more out of this? "Why was he creating them?" Lenalee asked softly, as if speaking to an easily frightened creature.

She shuddered as she saw an expression of ultimate happiness cross Allen's face. "He's creating them to help rid the world of evil." Well, she should have expected that. But her next question was far more important.

"Not just any human can join the Earl's side. Why you?" If possible, her voice got softer still.

Allen opened his mouth to answer, then shut it again, lightning fast. He turned to look at her, eyes widening in shock. Lenalee cursed to herself mentally. She had almost had him!

But she was shocked out of any coherent thought when Allen grabbed her shoulders.

"**How did you do that?" He asked angrily, tightening his grip on her shoulders, though he was careful not to hurt her. **

"**Do what?" She sounded slightly shocked, confused by his reaction. **

"**How did you get me to talk that much?" Allen was confused and worried. It had started off with just telling her about Mana. Nothing crucial. Now here he was, about to spill the entire reason for his existence. How had she done it?**

"**I listened." He gaped at her, thinking he had misheard. **

"**What?"**

"**I listened. You've obviously never talked with anyone else about all of this stuff before. I listened, and you talked. Probably for the first time too, right?" The amazing part was, she **_**was**_** right. He had never talked to anyone else about any of this before. Hell, he'd never talked with anyone about **_**anything**_** before, besides battle plans and fighting strategies. **

**But most surprising of all, Allen found he liked having someone to talk too. And he liked that it was Lenalee. **

**777**

**Lenalee was gone for the day. Allen was lying on his bed, staring at the celling. **

"**Let's go Allen," a familiar voice caused Allen to bolt straight up in bed. He calmed down when he saw who it was.**

"**Hello Road," he greeted the Noah, then allowed himself to fall back onto the bed. **

"**Allen?" The girl sounded confused. "Let's go," she said, motioning to the creepy door behind her. "The Earl is waiting for you."**

"**I'm going to stay for a while longer."**

"…**Pardon?"**

**Allen sat up again, sighing. "I'm staying for a while. I'm going to see if I can't still steal the Innocence." **

"**What? Allen, wouldn't it be easier to bust you out, then launch another attack?" But he was already shaking his head before she finished.**

"**No, it wouldn't. If we try again, they'll be expecting it. Besides, I think I can do it. They have an Exorcist see me every day, trying to get information out of me. If I pretend to give in, they'll trust me." He was careful not to mention it was a female Exorcist. He had a feeling Road wouldn't like that. "It's simple. I tell them false information; they let me have a bit more freedom. Once I'm allowed out of this room, I knock out whatever guards they have on me, get to Hevlaska, steal the Innocence, and get out. Plus, in the meantime, I can try and collect some information about the Order." **

**Road seemed to be weighing the options. Finally, she said, "Alright, I'll tell the Earl about this plan of yours. But if he doesn't like it, you're coming straight back with me."**

"**Agreed." Road turned on her heel and walked through the door, the portal she had created disappearing after her. **

"**Shit." Allen mumbled as he flopped back down on the bed. Why had he done that? Honestly, he had come up with that plan on the fly. Gathering information and trying to steal the Innocence wasn't the real reason he wanted to stay. **

**He smiled as Lenalee's image filled his head. He wasn't sure why, but she was the reason he wanted to stay. He supposed it was because she was the first person he had ever **_**talked**_** to. And he liked it. **

Lavi watched as Lenalee came out of the hostage's room. Everyone at HQ knew about her mission. As a Bookman, it was his job to record history as it happened. And a human on the Noahs' side was definitely history material. 

Lenalee seemed happy. This was nothing new; she was happy all the time. But at the moment, she was positively _glowing._ Lavi pulled back from around the corner, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He'd seen that look before, and seeing it now on Lenalee was not a good sign.

Talking to Komui wouldn't help anything. He'd overreact and ruin the whole mission. None of the other Exorcists, including himself, were allowed anywhere near the hostage. Not even the Panda was allowed in. 

Sighing, Lavi turned to go back to the library, knowing he had only one option. He would have to leave things be and see how they unfolded. 

777

**I hope this one had a little more to it than chapter two. **

**Lavi wasn't originally part of the plan, but a reviewer of mine, LazyBigCat, reminded me that there were other Exorcists out there. Sorry if I didn't fit in BaKanda this chapter, LazyBigCat. I'll see if I can add him in next time. **

**Review please! If you have any constructive criticism, or any ideas for the story, I'd love to hear them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favored/followed this story. Special thanks to ****Lenore91, without whom, this story would never have gotten as far as it has. Thank you so much! **

**Bold text is Allen, **regular is Lenalee, and underlined is a third person party. (Another Exorcist or Noah)

**D. Gray-man is not mine. Duh. **

**As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**777**

"**Hey, Allen?" **

"**Yes Lenalee?" **

"**Do you mind if I tell you something…personal?"**

"**Well, it seems I'm the only person you can tell, so yeah, go ahead." Lenalee looked up at the sky, gathering her thoughts. It was a beautiful day; puffy white clouds, birds flying around. Too bad he wasn't allowed outside. **

"**Well," she began, "I've never really been able to talk to anyone about this before, not even my brother." Allen looked over at her in surprise. She turned in her chair to look at his figure lying on the bed. "I suppose I just need to get it out." Allen inclined his head slightly, silently telling her to go on. **

"**It's my parents," she said, looking out the window again. "I was eight when they died. Then the Order found me, and took me in." Allen could tell she was holding something back, but he didn't push. She looked so…**_**happy**_** to be getting this off her chest; he didn't want to ruin it for her. **

"**And when I came here, I hated everyone. I missed my parents, and my brother. And I still miss them, my parents. Even if I don't really remember them. And for a long time, I tried to run, and then I just gave up. And the truth is…sometimes I still feel like giving up. Like maybe, we'll never win this war; we'll never live ordinary lives. But of course, I can't tell anyone. I'm the mature one, the one who holds us all together. My brother is too busy with his work, Lavi is a Bookman, Kanda is always off on his own; everyone has their own problems. So I'm the one stuck as the mature one.**

"**But when I think about giving up, I always tell myself that these people are depending on me. They look to me to be the role model, and I can't let them down. Even though Komui is the only one related to me by blood, the Order is my family now. And I'll look after them 'till the day I die." **

When Lenalee looked back at Allen, she was shocked to see actual emotion on his face. More than one emotion in fact. In the past weeks, Lenalee had become accustomed to Allen's poker face, and she was now expert at reading any small emotion that had by some chance cracked through.

Now, she saw on his face sympathy, concern, kindness, all emotions Lenalee had never seen on his face before. But one over ruled the others; jealousy.

**What was this emotion? It felt as if a weight were sitting on his chest, on his heart. He could barely breathe. And his mind was a whirlwind. He felt sorry for Lenalee, true, but he also felt insane anger, not directed at her. As he timidly explored what he was feeling, he found the emotion was…jealousy? **

**Yes, he was jealous. Hearing Lenalee speak of her lost family, he remembered feeling the same way after his parents had abandoned him, and after Mana had died. For a while, he tried to run, but in the end it just didn't seem worth it.**

**But it was different for Lenalee. Someone had taken her in, given her a home. And more importantly; a family. Even having to be the mature, strong one, it was better than not having any family at all. **

**And Allen had never had that with the Noah.**

**Yes, they had taken him in; yes they had given him a home, but a family? None of them had ever even tried to give him that. Not the Earl, not Road, not Tyki, not Lero. Never had he ever felt welcome at The Mansion. And after all this time, he finally realized that he resented that. **

"Allen?" For at least five minutes now, Allen had been staring off into space, evidently lost in thought. At the sound of her voice, he seemed to snap out of his train of thought, looking back towards Lenalee.

"Are you alright Allen?" She asked hesitantly, not wanting to upset the boy any more than she may already have.

"I'm alright Lenalee," he tried to reassure her, but his voice gave him away.

"You don't sound alright." He didn't try to deny it. He fell silent again, staring off into space, his eyes resting on a spot to the right of Lenalee's head.

Maybe he'd had enough for today. He probably just wanted to be left alone now.

Sighing, the young Exorcist slowly got up and walked to the door. As she left, she was partly hoping that Allen would call her back. She found she liked talking to him. He was the first person that she had ever told her doubts to. But more importantly, he was the first to _understand._

But her hope was in vain. He didn't call her back in; he never did. Sighing, she went to make more coffee.

Lavi turned to Kanda, an eyebrow raised. Kanda simply nodded in agreement. There was no doubt about it; Lenalee was in love, even if she didn't realize it yet. 

777

**So, what I'm trying to do from here on out is gradually make Allen and Lenalee fall for each other, while building up to my big climax chapter. *dramatic piano***

**Hope you liked this little escapade into Allen's deep dark emotions. … Wow that sounded emo. **

**I finally managed to add Kanda in, even if it was at the last second. (And no, just because Lavi and Kanda showed up together, that does not mean they are gay for each other. ((My friend and I were talking about D. Gray-man yaoi pairings on the bus this morning.)))**

**Hope you liked it! Review please! I really like to know what other people think of my work!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Accckk! I'm so sorry, I uploaded the wrong thing. That was a chapter for my Maximum Ride story! I got people saying in reviews that it sounded like Maximum Ride, but I didn't know what they meant. So I checked it out, and low and behold it was! So sorry, but here's the real chapter: **

**Hello darling readers! Sorry to make you wait so long for new chapters, but school has started. I'm sure some of you out there are having the same trouble finding time to write. **

**Any who, here's the latest and greatest chapter of Prodigy! I'm trying something a little different this time around; some of this chapter is going to be written from Road's POV! So, Bold will still be Allen, **regular will still be Lenalee, underlined is now officially Lavi and/or Kanda, _and italics will be Road._

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated; I love to hear what you guys have to say. **

**D. Gray-man is not mine. If it were, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions about it on this website, now would I? **

**777**

_The young girl was floating on top of an umbrella, skateboard like, staring into a window on the second floor. Even from behind, it was obvious that she was mad as hell; her hands were on her hips, and she was practically seething anger._

_What is Allen doing? Road thought to herself. Is he…laughing? Allen doesn't laugh. _

_But there he was, smiling and laughing on the other side of the window._

_Road felt a pang of something in her chest. Something dark and angry, like a snake had worked its way around her heart, and was gradually eating away at it. For it wasn't she who was making Allen laugh. No, it was that cursed Exorcist inside, sitting next to Allen on his bed._

_She was beautiful, even Road had to admit. Long, olive green hair, tall, but not too tall, petite, but not obviously so, long legs that Road knew were nowhere near delicate; more accurately, deadly. A level four akuma would have been scared of the smile that crept over Road's face now._

_Why not put those legs of hers to the test? Road giggled to herself, and beneath her feet, Lero had to keep himself from shuddering._

_Yes, why not? She's an Exorcist after all; why not see how powerful of an Exorcist this girl really is? Then Allen would be hers. He would belong to her, and she would never let him go. Never would he laugh for anyone else again._

"Allen, I'm going to be gone for a while," Lenalee told him. "The Order has assigned me a new mission because…"  
"Because I won't tell you anything, right?" Lenalee shrugged and nodded. "That's all right," Allen said. But somehow Lenalee got the impression that it wasn't. "After all, you're an Exorcist, it's your job," Allen finished rather lamely.

"Well, I'm leaving tonight, so I've got to go pack." She stood, pushed in her chair, and headed to the door. Just as she turned the doorknob to go, Allen's voice stopped her.

"Lenalee?"

Turning back around, curious, "Yeah Allen?"

"Be careful alright?" Pleasantly surprised, Lenalee nodded and smiled.

"Of course. I'll be back before you know it."

_"Follow her and kill her my akuma."_

**777**

**R&R please! I love to hear what you guys have to say!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As usual, bold is Allen's point of view, **regular is Lenalee, underlined is Lavi/Kanda, _and italics are Road, if I put her in this chapter. _

**D. Gray-man is not mine, no matter how much I wish it was. R&R please! I love feedback!**

**777**

Lenalee had discovered years ago that her Dark Boots were faster than any train, boat, or locomotive. She would arrive in Paris any moment now; she could already see the famous shape of the Eiffel Tower rising above the city, illuminated by the early morning light.

As she raced beneath the Arc de Triomphe, Lenalee thought she heard a high pitched whine kind of sound. Immediately she was on guard and, on instinct alone, she dove into the nearest alleyway, and not a moment too soon.

The akuma's bullets created a crater in the spot she had just vacated. Then the thing came around the corner, and Lenalee let out a sigh of reliefThe **Arc** de **Triomphe**The **Arc** de **Triomphe**; it was just a Level 1. She could beat it easily.

She leapt, executing both a perfect triple summersault and the akuma in the next second. As she landed, Lenalee permitted herself a small smile of victory, but it quickly melted into a look of confusion.

That was easy. _Too_ easy. Usually, even a Level 1 akuma would put up more of a fight.

On guard now, Lenalee kept walking down the alley. But before she had made it even fifty steps, a figure moved to block her path. It was a man, maybe in his late forties, bundled in rags probably found in the gutter. He smelled awful, and he needed a haircut; his bangs covered most of his eyes.

"A beautiful young woman such as you shouldn't be walking alone at this time of night," the man rasped. His voice was low and gravelly, suggesting that he smoked an awful lot. He certainly smelled like it. But there was something else in his voice that Lenalee picked up on; malice.

She didn't answer the man. Instead, she activated her Dark Boots, and leapt straight up and over him.

She kept walking, expecting the man to be too stunned to come after her. But she gasped as she felt a hand on her arm, and was pulled backwards.

She could see his eyes now. They were ice blue, and perfectly deranged. Lenalee couldn't help averting her gaze…to the pentacle on his forehead.

She didn't think, she just acted. Her leg came up, and her heel sliced the akuma in half.

What was going on? First an all-out attack, then a strategically planned one, back to back. No akuma was this smart.

**Komui came to see him the next day, with Lenalee being gone. Once again, Allen's poker face went up. He wasn't sure why he let it down around Lenalee, and he wasn't sure he **_**wanted**_** to know why. **

**For a while, the two men made small talk, but eventually, they ran out of things to say, and it fell silent. **

**But from the moment the scientist came in, Allen was burning with curiosity. Where was Lenalee? Was she alright? Would she be back soon? **

**He tried to resist, but after a few minutes of silence, he couldn't help it. **

**Komui seemed surprised by the question. Allen tensed as he saw Komui's hand reach for his left pocket, where Lenalee had told him her brother kept his smaller drills and syringes. **

**But apparently he decided against it. "She's in France; Paris." Here, the older man's face took on a look of concern. "We haven't heard from her yet, which is strange for Lenalee. Usually she reports as soon as she reaches her destination, which I'm sure she has by now." **

**Allen was silent. He simply nodded at Komui in thanks, and the scientist took that as his queue to leave. Why hadn't Lenalee reported? Was she alright? Allen had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. **

_Her plan was coming along nicely. Akuma after akuma were attacking the Exorcist, at random intervals, with random attacks. Eventually the Exorcist would be caught off guard, and Road would give the command to kill. _

_But this Exorcist was a bit more powerful than Road had hoped she would be. It would take some time before she died. Why not visit Allen sooner than planned? _

**It had been maybe half an hour since Komui had left, when a giant heart like door appeared on Allen's wall. **

**He sighed and sat up, bracing his arms behind him on the bed. "What do you want Road?...And why do you look so happy? In fact Allen had never seen her look so overjoyed. But this was Road, so whatever had made her so zealous couldn't be good. **

"**Oh nothing Allen," she said, her voice an octave higher than usual. She skipped-skipped?!-over to the bed, and plopped down next to Allen. Before he could protest, Road had leaned her head on his shoulder, her black spiky hair tickling his cheek. Allen had to breathe deeply to keep himself from hurling. **

"**What do you want Road?" he asked again, once he was sure he wouldn't throw up. **

"**I just wanted to see my favorite Noah prodigy," she said with false innocence. She turned a small pout on Allen. Again, he felt the urge to regurgitate his lunch. **

**Why was she here? Road wasn't the kind of person to come for a visit, no matter what she said. She could only be here for one of two reasons: she was on a mission for the Earl, or she was here to satisfy her never ending vanity. And judging from the way she was acting, it was probably the latter. **

**Once again, Allen had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. And somehow, that something wrong had to do with Lenalee. He wasn't sure how he knew, he just **_**knew. **_

"**Excuse me, Road," Allen said, gently pushing her off of him and standing up. "I need to use the restroom." **

**It was risky, but it was the only way to get to her fast enough. He had only done it once, years ago, and it had almost killed him. But she was worth it. Lenalee was worth saving. **

Akuma after akuma attacked, sometimes right after another, sometimes in groups, and, worst of all, sometimes they would wait a whole hour or more before attacking again. Needless to say, Lenalee's nerves were on edge. 

What was happening? This was unlike anything Lenalee had ever experienced before. Akuma weren't smart. Someone was behind this, pulling the strings. It had to be a Noah, but which would go to such lengths to kill just one Exorcist? In particular, her?

It had been five minutes since the last attack. She wished they'd just attack and get it over with. '_Be careful what you wish-' _Lenalee started to think, until an akuma smashed her back against the side of the alley.

She watched, trapped beneath the Level 3's six legs, as its scorpion tail positioned itself for the kill. She couldn't tear her eyes from the pointed, poison tipped stinger that would end her life.

**He shut and locked the bathroom door behind him. 'Alright Allen, you can do this. For Lenalee.' Convinced now that this was the right thing to do, Allen took a deep breath and laid his hands flat against his side. **

"_**...Neah?" **_**It took a minute for the Noah to respond. **

"…_**Beansprout?" **_**Allen gritted his teeth, but said nothing. **_**"…What do you need?" **_**The Noah asked. **

"_**I need to open a portal."**_

"_**Are you serious, Beansprout?" **_**Neah asked with disbelief plain in his disembodied voice. **_**"It almost killed you last time."**_

"_**I know. But it's necessary." **_**The Noah was silent. Then, in a flash, Allen saw Lenalee's face, smiling at him. **

"_**I see," **_**The Noah said, clearly amused. **_**"You're in love." **_

"_**What? No!" **_**Allen shook his head, as though to dislodge the voice from his head. **

"_**You are. But you're obviously in denial." **_**Allen stood there, shocked. **_**"Anyway, I kinda have to do what you say for now, so where to?"**_

"…_**P-Paris," **_**Allen finally mannered to stutter out. **

"_**Are you prepared for the side effects, Beansprout?"**_

"_**For her, yes."**_

"_**Yep, you're in love." **_**But none the less, a portal opened in front of Allen. **_**"You have maybe one hour before the side effects kick in."**_

"_**Thank you, Neah," **_**Allen said, and stepped through the portal…**

…**Just in time to see a giant scorpion akuma about to kill Lenalee. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Same as usual, bold is Allen, **regular is Lenalee, underlined is Lavi and/or Kanda, _and italics are Road. _

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm having a lot of fun writing Prodigy, and having people review makes it all the more so! **

**D. Gray man is not mine, and if you think it is…damn, I can't think of a snappy disclaimer. It's just not, ok?**

**I have a special request at the bottom, so please don't skip over it!**

**777**

"_Allen?" Road said, knocking on the bathroom door. There was no answer. What was taking him so long? Annoyed, Road created a door in place of the one in front of her and stepped through, just in time to see Allen step through a portal of his own._

_Road knew where he was going. Where else? Immediately, she created another door, and stepped through it onto a back alley in Paris. There was that damned Exorcist, on her back, a scorpion akuma about to kill her. But before Road could smile here creepy smile, Allen appeared in the alley as well. _

Oh God, she was really going to die this time. She'd been in tough spots before, but never like this. But Lenalee was no damsel in distress. If she was going to die, she'd do it with dignity; she wouldn't go out screaming like the little girl everyone thought she was. She raised her head high as the akuma's tail shot down towards her.

**Why? Why did he leap in front of her? He was the Earl's Prodigy. She was an Exorcist; his sworn enemy. So why did he now find himself killing an akuma, one of the Earl's precious creations, to save this girl? But he pushed these questions to the back of his mind, and did it anyway.**

**And the sensation he felt was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. His Innocence practically screamed its approval at the death of the evil thing. Allen felt shivers go down his spine, and butterflies in his stomach. Why did he feel so good? He should have been running back to the Earl, begging for his forgiveness. Why did he instead reach down and help Lenalee up? Why? **

_No! No, no, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening! Why did he save her? She was supposed to die, and then Allen would be _**hers** _and hers alone. He wasn't supposed to save her, laugh for her; he was supposed to laugh for _**her.** _Road pivoted, simultaneously creating a door, and walking through it._

"Allen?" She couldn't believe it; how, _why_ was he here? He'd shown up exactly when she needed him. How had he known? How had he escaped the Order? So many thoughts were swirling through her brain, it was hard to think. So she pushed them to the back of her mind and instead focused on feeling very, very grateful.

"We need to get you home," he said, and his voice was the best thing she'd ever heard. Smooth like silk, but touched with sadness, suggesting too many horrible sights seen in too little time. She could relate. She still didn't trust herself to speak, so just nodded instead. He held out his hand, she took it, and he pulled her up. But when he let go, she crumpled back down to the ground. She expected him to put the poker face back on, tell her to get up, keep walking. So she was utterly surprised and shocked when she felt his strong arms scoop her up and cradle her to his chest. She tried to protest, to say she could walk on her own, but her body betrayed her mind, and she fell into darkness.

No one could hide their surprise when the hostage waltzed in the front door, carrying Lenalee. Everyone else was aghast, whispering among themselves: How had he escaped? What was he doing with Lenalee? Why was she covered in blood? But everyone hushed as Komui ran up to the pair, and took Lenalee into his arms. He nodded to Lavi and Kanda, and they rushed forwards to take the hostage by the arms. Not that it did much of anything; he didn't even try to run away, even though the door was wide open behind him. 

All the same, the two Exorcists led the way back to his room. As they loaded themselves onto the elevator, they shot a glance at each other, and nodded. "You know," Lavi drawled, "Lenalee's told us an awful lot about you." He could see that the hostage was tired, but smiled inside when he took the bait, and looked up curiously. 

"She seems to think of you quite fondly," Kanda continued, and now Allen looked at him. 

"…What do you mean?" Allen asked suspiciously. 

"She just seems to…like you. Maybe a bit more than she should." Lavi said, being careful to put a double meaning behind his words. Allen looked at him curiously, an obvious question written in his eyes. But Lavi just smiled innocently, and sealed his lips shut. 

Allen didn't get the chance to voice his question though, as they arrived at his door. Of his own accord, he reached out, opened the door, and stepped through. 

**Allen heard the lock click behind him. There were so many questions, and not enough answers. He sank down onto the chair that Lenalee usually occupied. **

**Answers. That's what he needed. But none came readily to him, and he didn't think any would. The only thing he could think to do was search his emotions, and find the cause of them, as cheesy as that sounded. **

**This had all started when Lenalee told him she was leaving. What had he felt then? **

**Sad.**

**Next came Komui. What had he felt, when he realized he could get answers out of her brother? **

**Anxious. **

**Then Road. **

**Disgust, uneasy …afraid. **

**When he had seen Lenalee, on her back, about to be killed?**

**Fear. Unconditional, impossible fear. **

**And when he saved her? **

**Joy. So intense it heart his chest, right where his heart was. His choked up, hot tears had been about to spill over. **

**Everything pointed in one direction…No! It couldn't be true! He was the Earl's Prodigy! But the Exorcists' words came back to him; **_**'She seems to like you…maybe a bit more than she should.' **_

**Did he like her…maybe a bit more than he should? **

**777**

**Ok, so, special request time. I'm trying to write an original story, like, not a fanfic. But I can't come up with a name for the main female character! I don't know exactly how I want to write her yet, but I do know this: ****I want her to be strong, independent, a good public speaker, someone good at parties, (like, ball, gala type things, at the end of the 19****th**** century) who can change anyone's mind, but not in a bad way. I want her to have hunter green eyes, and eventually she's going to be paired with the main guy, Nicolas. (I know, weird spelling, but its original) she's the daughter of a governor of a small farming county on the edge of one of five provinces, so she's kinda rural. So far, names I'm considering are Genesis (like the book in the Old Testament), Andromeda (like in the Greek myth), Ophelia (Shakespeare, Hamlet's betrothed), And Tatiana (the fairy queen in A Midsummer's Night Dream, by Shakespeare), so anything along those lines would be really cool! Something feminine, but that gives an impression of independence and confidence. And nothing to common please, but nothing way, way out there. Any ideas? PM me, or leave a review!**


	8. Um

Um…hello readers! I'm really sorry that I never posted the last chapters of this story, it's just that…well I kind of got bored of writing it. :/

So, I was wondering, does anyone actually want me to continue it? To write the last few chapters? Or do you guys know how it ends already? Because it's kind of obvious…

Anyway, if you want me to continue, message me! If not, perhaps it's time for a new fanfic? Assuming I can actually muster myself to get through another one…


	9. Well

Well, I got a lot of people saying they would like to see this work finished, and then maybe see some more in the future…so alright! I'll finish Prodigy! You guys have no idea what all of that feedback meant to me! Thanks so much!

I'm a pretty fast writer, so I should have the last chapters posted within the month! Wish me luck!


	10. Chapter 8

Ok, so, I just wanted to give a major thank you to my readers. I wasn't going to continue this story, but you guys convinced me! So I present: Chapter 8! You guys know the drill: **Bold is Allen, **regular is Lenalee, underlined is Lavi and/or Kanda, _and italics are Road._ Enjoy!

**777**

**That was when the side effects kicked in.**

**It was worse than Allen remembered, a million times worse. He was positive that there was a knife being thrust through his heart, and through his legs, arms, and brain. Then came the fire. It went from the tip of his toes to the top of his head, wave after wave of burning agony. Then a bone-numbing coldness. At first, it was a relief from the fire, but it quickly turned to pain just as intense. **

**It went on for hours, alternating between the knives, the fire, and the ice, and sometimes a combination of the three. And, just like the last time, there was no one there to help him through it. **

**777**

**The pain finally died down, but it left Allen so tired and weak, he wouldn't have been able to fight a mouse. So he just laid there on the bed, waiting for his strength to come back to him. He fell asleep countless times, but always woke up a moment later in a cold sweat. It was torture. **

"**Allen," came the call. For a moment, he thought that it was part of the torture, a horrible hallucination. But he felt someone sit on the end of his bed, and knew that she was there. Road. "Allen," she cooed again. Her voice was like a poisonous snake, fangs hovering directly above his neck. **

**He forced himself to sit up, and his body ached in protest. But he managed to hide a grimace behind his poker face. "What do you want Road?" He had a pretty good idea of why she was here already. It all made sense now: her showing up in a happy mood, and Lenalee being attacked simultaneously. Road had been the one ordering the attack. **

**That was all the motivation Allen needed. Just as he was about to sit up the rest of the way and confront Road, she pushed him back down and crashed her lips onto his. He was so shocked that he didn't do anything for a moment. But when reality finally registered, rage filled him. She bit his lip and tried to move her hands lower, but he grabbed them and pushed them away. He sat up, but she stayed on him, her legs straddling his torso. He grabbed her rather forcefully around the waist and threw her off. She landed on the floor with a solid thunk, but he wasn't sorry about it. It was rather satisfying, actually.**

**She stared up at him in shock. Faster than lightning, she jumped up and slapped him, so fast that the only thing he registered was the sharp sting on his face. He swung his head to look at her. It was his turn to be shocked; Road had tears in her eyes, something he thought he would never see. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Road turned on her heel and was gone, disappearing through one of her doors. **

**777**

_Tears running down her cheeks, Road swept through the halls of the Manor, heading towards the Earl's study. When she finally reached the huge, black doors, she paused a moment to wipe the tears away and collect herself, and then pushed the doors open and strode in. _

"_Road, my dear child," The Earl crooned. His massive form was reclining in an armchair, Lero leaning against the arm. "What can I do for you?" _

"_Lord Millennium," she said, dipping into a perfect curtsey. When she raised her head, her eyes were lit with an insane fire and her mouth was contorted into something that resembled a snake's smile. "I do believe it is time to retrieve our dear Prodigy." _

**777**

"**Komui! Jerry! Anyone?! I need to talk to someone! Open the door! Heeeeeeeeeeeey!" He'd been yelling at the top of his lungs for at least ten minutes now, shouting the only two names besides Lenalee's he knew, but nobody answered. "Damn it!" He slammed on the door one more time, but nothing happened. **

**Allen had rejected the idea of creating another doorway; he was too weak from the first time. And the Order had evidently put heavier locks on his windows and door; he couldn't crack them like he could the first set.**

"**Stupid, stupid, stupid." Allen rubbed his face as he paced back and forth across the room. He never should have done that. Road disgusted him, but he should have let her kiss him, if only to avoid the trouble to come. She would convince the Earl to 'rescue' him now. She wouldn't let this pass. And he would be stuck in the Mansion with her for God knows how long. **

**But that wasn't the worst of it. Road had ordered the attack on Lenalee for a reason. And the only reason he could think of…Allen wasn't quite sure what was happening between him and Lenalee, but Road must have assumed the worst. Road wouldn't stop at getting him to herself. She was too greedy for that. Road wanted revenge.**

**777**

"What do you think he wants?" Lavi murmured to Kanda. 

"Don't know. But it must be important; he's been banging on that door for a good ten minutes now." 

"Do you think he just wants to escape?" 

Kanda snorted. "Yeah right. Lavi, he was in _Paris,_ and we didn't even know it. He can escape whenever he wants to." 

"So…he needs to tell us something?" 

Kanda slapped the redhead on the back. "Give the bunny a prize." Lavi scowled, but chose not to respond. Without another word, he walked up to the door and threw it open. 

**777**

**The door slammed open. Immediately, his poker face went up. It was the redhead and the Japanese, the two Exorcists that escorted him back to his room. **

"**Allen, right?" The redhead smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He wasn't sure what to make of Allen, not yet. "What's all the ruckus about, huh beansprout?" Allen allowed some annoyance to show on his face because of the nickname.**

"**I need to speak to Komui. There's going to be an attack on the Black Order." **


End file.
